Irrigation systems typically consist of a plurality of sprinklers, electric zone valves, and an electric controller. Individual sprinklers are fed by underground water pipes connected to a water supply source through electrically operated solenoid zone valves. The zone valves are typically AC powered solenoid valves which are hard wired directly to the controller. Control wires connect the controller to the solenoid valves which are usually buried underground.
Typical controllers are AC powered and are mounted on a wall near an AC outlet either indoors or outdoors. The controllers are typically of solid state design and allow the user to control the sequence of zones to be watered, the start time of each watering, the duration of each watering, and the interval between watering events.
Residential and commercial properties that have irrigation systems installed typically take pride in the beauty of the lawn and flora, and perhaps the productivity of vegetables gardens. However, these irrigation systems do not offer any animal or human security or deterrent benefits to the property. Animal and human security deterrent systems are typically stand-alone systems and not integrated with current automatic irrigation systems. This creates added cost and complexity to installing a stand-alone trespasser deterrent system. Therefore, there is a requirement for a human and animal deterrent control apparatus that can be retrofitted onto an existing automatic irrigation system easily and inexpensively.